Blind Fate
by jc-1225
Summary: He saw what seemed like her last smile, but until he found out who she was, it seemed like she didn't exist. And he never dreamed how good she would be with her newly acquired disability.
1. Chapter 1

She watched the boy staring….._fifteen years old,_ she thought. _So beautiful, _she closed her eyes for a second, as tears flowed through. She opened them and looked again. That was the last time she saw him, the last time she saw at all. She was punched in the face by a monstrous creature, punched to the floor. The boy did nothing, or at least she saw him do nothing, nothing but stare blankly. She lay on the ground, lifeless.

He had seen her last smile, but he wasn't sure of her identity.

He fought the creature, and when he was through, he checked for signs of life. She was still breathing, but she was knocked out. He took her to his home so she could rest and later thank him for his hospitality and be on her way. But that wasn't how it happened.

She awoke, and looked at the boy. "Jin," she said, barely able to speak.

"H-how do you know my name?" asked the boy.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" she blinked.

"No, I don't think so."

"I'm Jun Kazama, your mother," the woman replied.

"But my father said that you're dead?"

"Almost, but no." Jun paused. "Where am I?"

"My house, you like it?" Jin asked his mother.

"I don't know; I can't see it."

"How can you not see it?" Jin asked confused.

"Jin, I've gone blind."

**What do you think? I got the idea when I was looking at the picture of Jun on my desktop. Muahahaha:D**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, where is your father?" Jun asked with a smirk.

Jin closed his eyes tight for just a second. "I don't know," he paused. "Nor do I care. Kazuya Mishima is no longer my concern. The day he walked out and left me was the day that I disowned him. He abandoned me, so why shouldn't I abandon him? Where were you in all of this?" Jin's voice rose a bit. "Where were you in my life when all this happened?" tears fell onto this fifteen year old's face. "Mother's are supposed to be there when they are needed. You weren't."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry I couldn't be here. I was saving _your_ life from dangers like tonight. I worked undercover for so long to keep you safe. I even played the dark side, almost stayed there once, got so wrapped up in the dark that I almost forgot the purpose of my mission. But I'm here now, my baby, I'm here." Tears roll down Jun's cheeks. As she began to dry them, she said, "Did he at least tell you why he left?"

"No, I came home and he was gone. He had left a note saying he wouldn't be back for a while but never said how long. And then one day I received a letter from him saying that he would never be around and that he didn't think of me as a son that he thought of me as a helpless, good-for-nothing lazya and that you guys never loved me anyway." Jin frowned.

Jun felt for her son to embrace him but found only the air around her. He then noticed her struggle to find him and hugged her himself.

"I'm going to have to get used to this whole blind thing," Jun said with a smile. "And it's not gonna be easy." She paused for a moment or two. "So how do you keep the house? How long ago was it that he left?"

"I was eight. I'm fifteen now. It's been seven years. I had been helping out the rich people, by walking their dogs for them as they were doing their busywork. And now that I can actually have a job I work as a carpenter's assistant."

"Seven years! I'll kill him." Jun was infuriated by all of this. "He knew where I was going and he knew how long I'd be. Kazuya even agreed that it was best! Then he walks out on you like you're….like you're nothing!" she let her anger run free as it flowed out it began to dissipate. "Give me the phone, please. I need to make a private phone call."

"Sure," he said handing the phone to his mother as he walked out of the room.

"Yes, hello, Ms. Williams?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, now your father's taken care of," Jun announced to her son happily.

"What do you mean?" Jin asked.

"Oh, never mind." Jun had, by this time, learned her, blind, way around her son's house.

Jun smiled to herself. She knew she would win, but how would Jin react? Hopefully, he wouldn't be upset.

So, Jun Kazama stayed with Jin for quite some time. She hadn't heard from the Williams' girls in a while.

Jin turned on the TV in the living room, where his mother was sitting on the sofa. "I figured you might want to listen to the news," he said. The news, of course was in Japanese.

"Nina Williams, apparently an assassin of some sort, died early this morning fighting Kazuya Mishima, the son of the Tekken Zaibatsu's owner Heihachi Mishima….."

Jun Kazama gave a sudden gasp. Her plan had failed; her plan to assassinate Kazuya Mishima for the lies he had been telling her son and because he left him alone for years on end with nothing; nothing but a note and a short letter. She would not let him get away with this, any of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Jun dicided she must train herself so she went into Jin garage that just so happens that there was no car in it. She trained herself until her whole body was sore. When she came back in the house, she immediately took a shower. But as she walked to the bathroom, Jin began to question her actions.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She blinked as her eyes grew tired of staring at the wall.

"Well, what were you doing?" Jin asked.

"What was I doing where?" she asked.

"In my garage?"

"You just never mind that." Jun walked into the bathroom for her shower.

Jun closed her eyes as she washed her black colored hair. Suddenly a face peeked into the window, gasped, and disappeared.

**Ooo who was it? Jin's girlfriend maybe? Hehe only I know! Therefore, Thunderxtw should give me a cookie:D**


	5. Chapter 5

Jun Kazama emerged from the shower leaving the shower door open. She wrapped a towel around her body as she clothed and brushed out her short black hair. She put on her white headband and walked out of her son's bathroom.

In the living room she sensed the presence of someone other than Jin. Jun also smelled something, a cologne that Jin didn't wear. She knew the smell all too well. She liked it once but now it was sickening. She knew who else was in the room….Kazuya Mishima!

"What are you doing here, Kazuya?" she asked.

"I heard something terrible had happened to my beautiful Kazama," she sensed that he was smiling.

"Liar," Jun muttered. She glared, though not knowing where he was.

He advanced on her, touched her chin with his fingers. She pulled at his wrist and it snapped. Jin just watched as his parents fought, physically; amazed that his mother was blind and never fought better.

"Go Mom!" Jin cheered, but he dared not cheer aloud for fear Kazuya would kill him.

Jun broke his arm, the opposite arm as his broken wrist. Now, if he lived, he would have two casts. Oh hell with it, Jun broke his legs too.

Kazuya was now on the floor cringing at the pain. "If only mom could see this!" thought Jin as he laughed silently to himself. He thought it ironic how whenever he had been hurt his father would laugh and now the tables were turned. "Uh, Mom? You broke all his limbs….How's he gonna get back to, um, where ever it is he came from?" Jun hadn't thought of that.


	6. Chapter 6

Jin dialed the phone and pretty soon Kazuya was in the hospital. Jun was very satisfied by what she had done. She and Jin then decided to kick it back and see what happens.

Kazuya lay in his bed. He'd been there a couple of days. A full body cast caressed his skin.

A woman in uniform came into the room carrying a glass vase of flowers. "Oh, Mr. Mishima, aren't these lovely? It says 'Oh, you know how sorry I am, baby. Love Jun.' How sweet. Ahhh!" Worms lurked within the vase of roses. The nurse dropped the vase. "What kind of a sick person would send you this crap? I'm sure you're a nice fellow." (A/N right! Lol)


	7. Chapter 7 LAST

Jin smiled and hugged his mother. He liked their new lifestyle. It had been years since he saw his father's mean face glaring at him from the hospital bed. He liked it that way. He and Jun had started a new life as mother and son. Happily ever after as though in their dreams. Jin spent a lot of time with his mother and she was glad for that. Jin had also spent much time with his girlfriend of two years and tonight he would ask her to marry. But until then he stood gladly knowing that he would not be bothered by Kazuya Mishima for a long time if not forever.


End file.
